Conduits which are adapted for any application requiring a movable low voltage electrical connector, for currents below 260 amperes and for speeds of movement less than 600 meters per minute, are generally in the form of profiles of synthetic material enclosing within their inner walls several electrical conductors and having standard lengths.
Existing conduits most often have right angle or oblique end sections. The electrical insulation of the junctions is ensured by means of joint covers. The electrical continuity is obtained either by the conductors being of single length within the conduits, or, when the conductors are premounted in the conduits, by means of connectors or a screw-nut system.
So as to permit good electrical conduction, there has been proposed in FR-A-2 420 864, a freely movable mounting for conductors in the conduit sections and providing the ends of said conductors with complementary shapes to form connection plates.
These known supply conduits however have the drawback of being of relatively great weight, whilst their rigidity, both transverse and longitudinal, is low. As a result, it is necessary to provide a larger number of supports so as to guarantee good retention without deformation of these conduits, as well as to avoid difficulties by preventing the insertion of fingers within the synthetic material profile.
Moreover, the existing joint covers at the end connections of the conduits are in the form of half shells assembled by bolting. Such an arrangement of these joint covers of course permits a correct insulation of the connections but however their emplacement or their removal requires a relatively long operation, which consequently increases the cost of the procedure.
Moreover, the suspensions of these conduits are most often comprised by several elements and give rise to the same mounting and unmounting drawbacks as the joint covers.
Finally, the collector carriages forming the movable electrical connectors are provided with contact brushes, whose securement on said carriages is ensured by screw means and by retention means coacting with these latter.